


everything is gonna be alright (i promise you)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-кто в больнице: находится на операционном столе, ждет в комнате отдыха, нервничает, разговаривает, и отчаянно не хочет ехать домой спать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything is gonna be alright (i promise you)

**Author's Note:**

> Панда замурчательный человек, и когда-то она рисовала по стереку, а мне пришло в голову копье - попытаться написать что-то по ее рисунку, нашелся [пост](http://0898940.diary.ru/p196625364.htm), а там нашелся [арт](https://31.media.tumblr.com/1001f81bffd1d761a9470bd369684de7/tumblr_n3eed5R6E51r32s90o1_500.jpg), и заверте...
> 
> \+ НЕ БЕЧЕНО, совсем нет Малии, нет, как будто не было никогда; события после 4 сезона, предположительно, флафф через ангст или типа того, я не знаю

Завершение ночи — больница. Если бы Стайлз мог выбирать конечный пункт того стрёма, который происходил с ним и его близкими последние месяцы (если точнее — три дня, последние три дня, выдавшиеся слишком напряженными даже для оборотней), то это был бы чей-то дом.  
Точнее, каждый невиновный участник мини-ада сейчас спокойно бы отсыпался в своей собственной кровати.  
Но Стайлз еще не научился пользоваться магией, да и Стайлз, будем до конца честными, еще не знает, что когда-то будет уметь произносить нужные слова, выбирать правильные травы и предугадывать события чужих жизней. До этих потрясных деньков он доберется, но не так скоро, как ему хотелось бы в данный момент.  
Все, что есть сейчас — больница. В комнате ожидания восемь человек.  
Стайлз, Дерек, Джордан, Мелисса, Кира. И компания подростков, на них никто не обращает внимания (как и они сами на остальных).  
Из операционной недавно вывезли Лидию, и ее родители смогут приехать в город только к обеду, никак раньше.  
Скотт находится в реанимации.  
Лиама вот-вот должны начать оперировать.

— Мне не стоило менять свой график дежурств, — Мелисса кусает губы.

Стайлз смотрит на нее и пишет сообщение отцу, тот отвечает, что приедет как только сможет.  
Ещё он пишет, что Стайлзу необходимо поспать. В своей кровати, а не больничных стульях.

— Они все равно не пустили бы вас в операционную, — Джордан сжимает пальцы в кулаки, но продолжает говорить.  
— Да, но... — она замолкает, у Стайлза что-то режет в груди. Ощущение беспомощности?  
— Они будут в порядке, мы вовремя вытащили их оттуда, — Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, пытаясь уверить и его в хорошем исходе ночи.

В хорошем начале дня, если можно так выразиться.  
Пока что точно нельзя.

— Мелисса, принести вам что-нибудь? — Кира подсаживается ближе к ней, берет за руку.  
— Да. Пожалуй, будет полезно сделать хоть что-то, пойдем вместе.

Они уходят, и Джордан спрашивает:

— Так что это было?  
— Мы ещё не знаем точно.  
— У нас не было времени заглянуть в бестиарий, — Стайлз пожимает плечами.

Ему хочется перестать делать вид, что трое его друзей не находятся в опасности даже сейчас — под присмотром врачей.  
Попытка с треском провалена. Зато Стайлз удивляет самого себя — он спокойно сидит на месте и не думает начать топать ногой или вытворять нечто подобного. Даже слова, в стрессовых ситуациях складывающиеся в корявые предложения, из себя он вытаскивает почти силой.  
Потому что очень страшно. Такого не было уже давно.  
Дерек дёргается на своем месте.  
Может, вспоминает о том, как сюда попала Кора, может, вспоминает, как здесь была вся его семья.  
Или ему не нравится запах лекарств и крови, и ещё бог знает чего.

— У вас есть идеи?  
— Да ты сам видел его. Их? У тебя есть идеи?  
— Нет. Не уверен, что действительно хочу знать как эти твари называются, — с этими словами Пэрриш встает со своего места и выходит в коридор.

В комнате отдыха кроме Стайлза и Дерека остаются те трое подростков, у всех пришибленный вид. Стайлз отвлекается и разглядывает синяки на лице у парня и уже обработанные порезы на лицах девушек.  
Они попали в аварию?  
Те, кого они ждут, выживут?

— Нам всем действительно нужно пойти домой, — Дерек так низко опустил голову, что Стайлз с трудом слышит его.  
— Лично я не рискну сейчас садиться за руль. Сюда я довез половину из нас на чистом адреналине...  
— Я знаю, — прерывает его Дерек. Что? — Тебя может увезти отец. В крайнем случае, никто не отменял такси. Нам всем нужно...

Он выдыхает особенно тяжело и Стайлз тянется ближе, хочет похлопать Дерека по спине или колену. Это должно его успокоить.  
Потому что Дерек считает, что именно он является причиной, по которой половина стаи Скотта оказалась в больнице.  
Лично Стайлз уверен, что мог бы привезти их на пустырь минут на десять раньше, разберись он быстрее с противным кассиром на заправке. Десять минут, казалось бы, мало, но не после того, что случилось.  
Пэрриш мог бы вообще не приехать, что случилось бы тогда? Кто из ребят в итоге лежал бы под наркозом в операционной? Кого бы там вообще не было?  
Господи, ему действительно нужно поспать, иначе мысли, как черви, будут точить мозги до момента срыва.  
Срыв — не то, что нужно Стайлзу или кому бы то ни было в его компании сейчас.  
Стайлз не трогает Дерека. Ладони жжет.  
Мелисса возвращается вместе с Кирой. У них в руках по две кружке чая.

— Мы решили, что все обойдутся без кофе. Кому-то нужно будет поспать, — Мелисса так выразительно поднимает брови, когда смотрит на Стайлза и Киру, что сразу становится понятно — тех, кто помоложе, сплавят домой как можно скорее.

Они проводят так еще три часа или четыре, Стайлз не может точно определить, когда приезжает его отец.

— Забери их домой, — сразу говорит Мелисса.  
— Есть новости?  
— Лидия еще не пришла в себя, Скотт и Лиам тоже, — отвечает вернувшийся и очень взвинченный Пэрриш.  
— Стайлз, — отец подходит к нему и садится рядом. — Сейчас я отвезу вас с Кирой домой, а утром вы вернетесь сюда.

В этот момент Стайлз смотрит на часы, потом переводит взгляд на отца, подмечает, что у того форма в грязи, крошки пыли на лице, Стайлз снова смотрит на часы.

— Сейчас начало седьмого утра, так ты действительно увезешь нас?

Мелисса хмыкает, достаточно громко, чтобы все услышали.

— Сэр, не поймите неправильно, но позвольте отвезти домой вас, вам нужно привести себя в порядок.

Отец оглядывается на Пэрриша. Стайлз возвращает его внимание к себе, когда проводит пальцами по раскрытой ладони отца — на ней засохшая глина и что-то смутно похожее на кровь.  
В итоге их остается четверо.  
Часы показывают восемь, когда к Мелиссе подходит одна из медсестер и говорит, что Скотт очнулся.  
В этот момент Кира вскакивает на ноги. Мелисса и Кира снова уходят вдвоём.  
Стайлз чувствует, как тошнота, накрывающая его последние часы, резко отступает. Он смотрит на Дерека, который прикрыл глаза несколько минут назад.

— Ты не пойдешь к нему? — спрашивает он?  
— Пусть сначала они, если все сразу, то это будет перебор. Да и меня могут не пустить, ты же знаешь.  
— Тогда ты проломишь стену.  
— А ты мне поможешь.

Во время разговора Дерек не открывает глаза, только слабо улыбается под конец.

— Тебе нужно домой, — повторяет чужие слова Стайлз.  
— Не раньше, чем пойму, что с Лиамом и Лидией все в порядке.  
— И с каких пор тебя волнует судьба Лиама?

Дерек наконец-то открывает глаза, смотрит на Стайлза почти недовольно.

— Я беспокоюсь обо всех вас, — слова его выходят тяжелыми, придавливают Стайлза к креслу.  
— Он напоминает тебе Джексона, да?

Молчит Дерек слишком долго, но в итоге отвечает:

— Да. Но самую малость. Джексон был таким засранцем...  
— Не могут все быть положительными, знаешь же, — Стайлз выдыхает.

Он хочет увидеть Скотта, убедиться, что тот в порядке, что Лидия и Лиам очнулись тоже.  
Так ведь случается в реальной жизни? Случается же?  
Дерек сжимает его плечо, возвращая в реальности.

— Иди туда сейчас.  
— Нет.

В итоге Кира приходит за Стайлзом.  
Они втроем, уже без Мелиссы, проводят какое-то время, разговаривая со Скоттом. У того перевязана большая часть тела — живот, грудь, шея, левая рука.

— Переломов нет.  
— Славно, иначе пришлось бы долго объясняться с врачами.  
— Сюда заходил Дитон, до того, как вам разрешили зайти. Он сказал, что заживать всё это будет медленно.  
— Что? — удивляется Кира, она сжимает пальцы Скотта сильнее.  
— Это значит, что он будет здесь лежать как обычный человек, а не как тот, у кого серьезные внутренние повреждения этой ночью, а следующей Скотта уже выписывают. Правильно?  
— Правильно, — кивает Скотт.

Они прощаются, когда Стайлз отворачивается, Кира целует Скотта.  
После этого Кира говорит, что остается ждать новостей про Лиама и Лидию, но Мелисса заставляет ее поехать домой.

— Стайлз? — она смотрит почти с укором, намекая, что и ему тоже нужно ехать.  
— Нет, простите, но нет, там лежит моя первая любовь, а в соседней с ней палате наш со Скоттом внебрачный и не очень-то запланированный ребенок, так что я не готов уехать.

Мелисса даже не закатывает глаза от этой речи, она говорит, что в таком случае принесет Стайлзу кофе.  
Он возвращается к Дереку и замечает, что тот устроился крайне неудобно, вот-вот начнет сползать на пол, голова откинута на спинку кресла. Или это все-таки стул?  
Стайлз снова думает, что Дереку нужно домой.  
Им всем нужно. И ещё ему стоит научиться отматывать время назад (но не забываем — всё это у Стайлза в будущем, не таком и далеком), предугадывать плохие вещи.  
Он подходит к Дереку сзади, смотрит на расслабленное лицо.

— Ты спишь?  
— Нет, ты ходишь как слон.  
— Нет, это у тебя слух как у летучей мыши.  
— Не начинай это, Стайлз.  
— Ладно, — он подходит еще ближе, кладет ладони на плечи Дерека. — Ладно, — Дерек расслабляется, постепенно, он так и не открывает глаз.  
— Стайлз?  
— Да?  
— Ты устал, и мы в больнице.  
— Согласен, но, прости, ничего не могу с собой поделать, — он тихо смеется и чуть наклоняется, замирает на долгие три секунды, прежде чем поцеловать Дерека в лоб.

Аккуратно и почти невесомо, в этот момент ладони Дерека накрывают пальцы Стайлза.  
Глаза Дерека открываются, он смотрит в упор.  
Зрачки огромные, но довольно быстро сужаются, Стайлз продолжает вглядываться, он готов поспорить, что видит их слабую пульсацию в такт биению сердца Дерека.

— Тебе надо поспать.  
— Просто скажи правильно: тебе надо перестать лезть ко мне, Стайлз.  
— Я говорю правильно: тебе надо поспать.

Кира залетает в комнату отдыха как ураган, она даже не замечает, что Дерек со Стайлзом практически держатся за руки.

— Лидия и Лиам очнулись!

Стайлз выдыхает, Дерек сжимает его пальцы несколько раз подряд, поддерживая, давая понять, что ночь наконец-то кончилась.  
Официально.  
Вот теперь можно поспать.


End file.
